The present invention is directed to an improved wall framing system, particularly, to an external veneer cap mounted to an existing wall system of a building and the method of installation of the veneer cap.
Wall framing systems for buildings have been used for some time. In such systems, structural members such as sills, jambs, and mullions grip the edges of glass panels or the like to form the wall system. Such a wall system, for example, may be of the curtain wall, skylight, or slopped glazing type. Typically, the wall framing members include two primary parts, an interior part and an exterior part. The glass panels are captured between the interior and exterior frame members to form the completed system. The interior and exterior frame members are connected together by various means for securely gripping the glass panels. Seals or gaskets are typically installed along the connection, thereby forming a watertight seal between the wall frame members and the glass panels.
A common problem encountered with most, if not all, wall systems is intrusion of water and air past the gasket seals or other type of connection and into the building interior. Rain water, condensation, and water from window washing are the typical sources of water intruding into the wall framing system. Most buildings encounter this problem. After a period of time, the panel gasket seals become brittle and crack. The gasket seals may also be abraded by particles in the air or by routine maintenance, such as window washing. Consequently, most a relatively short period of time, most building wall systems require extensive maintenance to repair the panel gasket seals, which maintenance may include the replacement or recaulking of the panel gasket seals.
A significant problem associated with maintenance of the panel gasket seals is that repairs must often be made both from the interior and exterior of the wall system. This is always objectionable to the occupants of the building which are inconvenienced by the interruption in their work schedule.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to provide an external wall maintenance system which is watertight.
It is a further object of the invention is to provide an external wall maintenance system which may be completely installed from the exterior of the building.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method of installing the wall maintenance system.